


Mystery Girl

by Ck1030



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, May add some Danny/Kirch idk though, Preforming Arts HSAU, This mainly Hollstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ck1030/pseuds/Ck1030
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So let me get this straight. You’ve sat outside of the practice room listening to some random girl sing, everyday for 2 weeks and she doesn’t even know you listen to her?”<br/>OR<br/>Performing Arts HSAU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I've haven't written a longterm story in a few years and this is my first one for Carmilla. I hope you like it!

 

“Silas High School of the Performing Arts ” the sign read “Welcome back students!” Carmilla sighed as she pulled into the school parking lot. Carmilla had been dreading this day for weeks, although she was glad to be out of the house. Her summer consisted of sitting in her room writing, singing, and reading. Not to mention the constant fights she got in with her mother. But it had always been like that. Mother always preferred her siblings to Carmilla. Mattie was a straight A student who just graduated law school at Yale and Will was Mr. popular. Not only that but they also went to Silas, so they were talented in the arts as well. Carmilla was talented there was no denying it. She had been performing ever since she was little. She started acting, singing, and dancing at 4. By 6 she had starred in her first musical, at 8 she started to write her own music, on pointe at 11. Even though she’s achieved so much, nothing she ever did pleased her mother.

“Get out of the car Kitty. Mother isn’t going to like it if we are late on the first day.” Carmilla rolled her eyes and exited the car. She grabbed her backpack and headed towards the building. “I can’t wait to find out what the shows are this year,” exclaimed Will.

“Yeah” muttered Carmilla. They entered the auditorium. The minute they entered, Will left Carmilla’s side to go sit with his friends. Carmilla watched as they greeted each other. Will and that puppy, Kirch had just fist punched and were now laughing. God knows what about.

More and more students filed in, all chatting and greeting their friends. Carmilla slid into one of the seats in the back as the assembly started.

“Hello, students. Welcome back to those who are returning students and to those who’s first year this, we are excited to have you. I am Dean Morgan.” Carmilla slouched down further in her seat. The dean had a big smile on her face, which Carmilla knew was fake.

“If any of you need help with anything this year my door is always open” Carmilla chuckled at that. “I know you are all anxious to find out the shows this year so I’ll get right to it. Our program for the first semester includes: William Shakespeare’s Hamlet, The Freshman show, Once Upon a Mattress, and our Winter musical which is Jonathan Larson’s Rent” Carmilla sat up at that. “For our second semester we will be doing the famous American play Our Town, our annual student written One Acts and our spring musical is Stephen Sondheim’s Company. Thank you and I look forwards to a great school year”.

The lights turned on and the auditorium filled with the sounds of kids. They were all excitedly talking to their friends about this years shows. Carmilla got up and made her way to her Homeroom.

 

 

* * *

 

  

The first day of school had gone a lot better than Laura had anticipated. She hadn’t gotten lost finding her classes at all. At least she hadn’t so far.

“I’m telling you L, it’s going to be epic” Laura kept walking as her best friend Lafontaine told her about the huge back to school party they were going to in a few weeks. The guy who was throwing the party, Wilson Kirch, is having it when his parents are going out of town. So the “back to school” party is 3 weeks after school starts.

“LaF, are you sure your parents are going let you go? Aren’t you still grounded for crashing your car into your garage?”

“I told you. I didn’t crash it. I was driving with Perry and we got a little…uh…distracted and I accidently pressed the gas instead of the break,” Laura laughed and a stopped in front of her locker. “So anyway are you gonna go?”

“I don’t know. I barely know the kid who’s throwing it and I will probably have a lot of schoolwork to do” Laura opened her locker.

“No you are not doing this again,” LaF said. Laura scrunched her face in confusion.

“What are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. All you did last year was go to school, rehearsal, and home. Come on we are juniors now! You need to have fun this year.” Laura sighed defeated and took out her Theatre History book. “Besides Danny is gonna be there.”

“Laf how many times do I need to tell you that Danny and I are just friends”

“Sure” they said sarcastically.

“Whatever, I have to get to class. I’ll text you later” Laura looked at her schedule.

_Theatre History-Mr. Lavin-Q109_

She walked into her classroom and two spotted friendly faces. “Hey Perr” Laura said sliding into the seat next to her “Hey Danny”.

“Hi”

“Hey, so are you going to Kirch’s party?” Danny asked.

“Um I’m not sure yet” Danny and Perry shared a look. Perry turned to Laura, but just as she was about to say something the teacher walked in.

He introduced himself and started to explain the syllabus. Laura sighed and tuned out to what Mr. Lavin was saying. She looked to Danny who shot her a “kill me” look, which made Laura giggle. Then the door opened and in walked a girl with pale skin and dark brown hair. Laura looked up and watched as the girl walked towards the back of the room. “Nice of you to join us, Miss Karnstein” She rolled her eyes in response. The girl was dressed head to toe in black and had an “I don’t care” facade. She had taken out a pen and started drawing something on her knee, in between the holes in her jeans. Suddenly the girl looked up at Laura and smirked.

“See something you like, cutie?”

“ _Shit she caught me staring_ ” Laura quickly turned back around and was almost positive her face was now the color of Danny’s hair.

Once the bell rang Laura hurried out of the room but stood outside of the door to wait for Perry and Danny. The kids filed out one by one.

“See you tomorrow, creampuff” a voice said. The voice belonged to the girl from earlier; she thought she heard Mr. Lavin call her Karnstein. The girl winked at Laura and walked away. Laura watched as she walked away.

“Hey, what are you looking at?” Perry asked as she walked out of the classroom, Danny in tow. “

Oh uh nothing” The three of them started to make their way to lunch.

“Hey you” Lafontaine said as they walked to the lunch table. They pecked Perry on the lips. Perry giggled and began to whisper something in Laf’s ear. Whatever Perry said made Lafontaine laugh. Danny rolled her eyes.

“You guys are nauseating”

Laura tried to pay attention to the conversation that was going on at the table, but her mind was distracted. “ _Who was that girl? How come I’ve never seen her before? Why am I still thinking about this? I don’t even know her._ ” That’s when Laura spotted the girl sitting alone at a lunch table. Laura watched and waited for someone to come join the girl. But no one did, she just sat there reading a book and eating a sandwich. Laura frowned. Part of her was tempted to go up to the girl and talk to her. But all any chance of that happening faded when the girl got up to leave.

“Laura? Earth to Laura” Lafontaine nudged her arm. Laura reverted her attention back to her friends.

“What’s up with you today?” Danny asked.

“Nothing, I’m just a little distracted. That’s all”

“How come? Oh my god, is it a girl?” Lafontaine said. Laura quickly blushed. “Oh it’s totally a girl? Come on who is she?” Laura remained silent.

“Laura, come on. You can tell us. You’ve been quiet since History” Perry pointed out.

Danny nodded “Yeah ever since Carmilla came in late you-Oh no. No Laura not Carmilla.”

“Carmilla?”

“Carmilla Karnstein. Laura I’m saying this because I care about you. Stay away from her. She’s trouble”

“I’m sure she’s not that bad”

“No L, she’s pretty bad. She skips class, she never does any work, and last year I heard she beat up a kid at the park,” Laf told Laura.

“That’s probably just a rumor,” Perry said

“Look guys it’s not that. I don’t even know this Carmilla girl. I’ve just been a little stressed with school starting. That’s all” Laura lied as she took a bite of her sandwich.

 

* * *

 

 

When the bell rang at the end of the day, the halls were chaos. Students ran all around, shouting, excited for the day to be over. Laura opened her locker and started to pack up her bag. She had a pretty good day. She was more focused during the second half of the day. She had English after lunch, which put her in a good mood. She also had her Acting III class and her voice lesson. She loved all of her afternoon classes. Laura was about to head out when she realized her Algebra textbook wasn’t in her locker. In a state of panic Laura began to rummage through her backpack.

“No no no. This can’t be happening. It’s only the first day of school and I already lost my textbook” Laura tried to compose herself. “Okay Laura where was the last place you saw it?” Laura thought back to her day. She started the day in Chemistry, and then she had Jazz class, Algebra, and Theatre History. “I definitely had it all morning because I had to take it out of my backpack to take out my music for my voice lesson and…my voice lesson!”

Laura practically sprinted to the practice room. As she reached the door she came to a halt. She heard music coming from inside. There was someone in there. Laura debated just going in to get the book but then she heard it. Whoever was in there was singing. It was the most angelic voice Laura had ever heard. The voice sounded female and Laura could make out the sound of a piano in the background. She stood there for a while before sliding down to the floor next to the door to listen. She recognized the song. It was from a musical they did here when Laura was a freshman. It was from Spring Awakening, one of Laura’s favorites.

_Spring and summer every other day. Blue wind gets so sad. Blowing through the thick corn, through the bales hale, through the open books on the grass, spring and summer._

The girl had so much emotion in her voice. Who was she? Laura smiled as she sang. Her voice itself would leave anyone in awe. Laura checked the time on her phone. _3:45_. Well she already missed the bus so she stayed where she was. Laura began to sing along in her head.

_Sure, when it’s autumn wind always wants to creep up and haunt you. Whistlin' it's got you. With its heartache, with it’s sorrow, winter wind sings and it cries._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is having family issues and Laura gets some encouraging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited because it's almost season zero!! Also I really hope we get a 3rd season! This chapter is going up a little later than I had hoped, sorry. I'm in tech week for a show I'm in at school so this week has been hectic! Oh and in this world the Zetas are an a cappella group and the Summer Society is an improv group! Anyways here is the chapter :)

Carmilla sat in her room; she was working on a new song. She strummed a tune on her guitar and hummed along. She loved her guitar. It was a birthday present from Mattie a few years ago. Guitar was her favorite instrument. She loved the way it sounded. She would strum in her room for hours. Her mother would always complain about the noise but Carmilla would rarely listen.

She glanced at the clock next to her bed. It was 8:30. Carmilla sighed. She really should do her homework. Carmilla debated it for while and decided against it. School had been going on for a little over a week and the teachers had piled up the workload quickly.

She went back to her song. She stared at the sheet music in front of her and began to play. “Oh I got nothing, oh I got nothing left to give you. Oh I got nothing left to give you” She played and just let the music take over. After 2 hours Carmilla finally finished her song. She lay down and closed her eyes.

Carmilla started to drift off to sleep. She had barely been asleep 5 minutes when Will came bursting into her room. He jumped onto her bed “Wakey wakey” he teased.

Carmilla moaned and hit him with a pillow. “Ow!”

“What do you want, Will” Carmilla sat up and faced her brother.

“I need to use your piano.”

“No.”

“Come on Kitty. Mom won’t let me use the one downstairs and I need to practice for my Rent audition,” he begged. Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“Auditions are weeks away.” He starred at Carmilla, not moving “Fine. You can have 1 hour. Don’t touch anything” Carmilla slowly lifted herself off of the bed. She made her way down the stairs and saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table looking attentively at her laptop. She passed her mom and made her way to the fridge. She took out some left over pizza from the fridge and put it on a plate to heat up.

“Oh good Carmilla. I need your help” Carmilla’s mom said without looking up at her. She kept typing on some document.

“With?” Carmilla leaned against the counter with her arms folded.

“You need to stay at school to drive William home from the Zeta meeting on Thursday”

“But that ends at 7! I’m not staying for 4 hours while Will goes to his stupid a capella club. Why can’t you do it?” Lillita sighed.

“Carmilla, Your brother can’t drive yet and he has a talent. As his mother I need to encourage his singing. Now, I work very hard every day so you can have a good life. I’m flying to Boston to surprise Mattie for her Birthday. My little girl is only going to be 25 once you know. Besides you stay after school everyday anyways doing god knows what! Can’t you just do this for me?” Carmilla clenched her fists.

“Yes mother”

“Good” Carmilla’s mom smiled. “Have a good night sweetie”

“Whatever” Carmilla took her now hot pizza and walked up to her room. “Out” she commanded to her brother.

“Hey! I still have 45 minutes to practice!” Will complained.

“Too bad. It’s my room.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Laura sat in her English class listening to Ms. Johnson talk. She attentively took notes on what her teacher was said. They had just started their journalism unit, which Laura found fascinating. “Now, I want you all to partner up” Laura and Lafontaine looked at each other and nodded “annotate the article I am passing out to you. Then write a short summary. This is due at the end of class,” continued Ms. Johnson. Laura turned to face Lafontaine.

“So what happened to you yesterday?”. Laura scrunched her face in confusion.

“What are you talking about?”

“I was supposed to give you a ride home yesterday. Perr and I waited for a half hour,” They explained.

“Oh my god! I’m sorry I completely forgot!” Laura had spent the last few weeks listening to that girl in the practice room after school. Everyday Laura was tempted to go in and see who this mysterious girl was, but she always chickened out. Laura’s voice teacher started teaching her in the band room so she still hadn’t gotten her textbook from the practice room.

“It’s fine. Do you want a ride today?”

“Uh no thanks. I’ll just take to bus”

“Your dad hates when you ride the bus” Lafontaine pointed out.

“Good thing he works late on Wednesdays” Laura told her friend. They chuckled and rolled their eyes.

“Fair enough. So why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you forget? What were you doing? And don’t tell me nothing cause that’s bullshit” Laura started to get nervous. She hadn’t told any of her friends about her mystery girl. She felt bad, but she knew they would force her to meet her and Danny would insist on coming with her for protection.

“Okay fine” Laura took a breath. I guess if she had to tell any of her friends it would be Lafontaine. “I was listening to someone sing.”

“Oh? Who?” They questioned.

“I’m not sure”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, there is this girl who” Laura started but was interrupted.

“I knew there was a girl!” Laura glared at Lafontaine. “Sorry. Continue”

“Everyday since the first day of school this girl is in the practice room. She has a beautiful voice and the she plays piano perfectly. She must be some sort of prodigy. I don’t know who she is though. I’m always get to scared to go in and talk to her. So I just sit outside the door everyday and listen.”

“So let me get this straight. You’ve sat there listening to some random girl everyday for 2 weeks and she doesn’t even know you listen to her?”

“Uh yeah”

“That’s creepy” Laura hit Lafontaine’s shoulder. “So what does she sing? They must be good songs if you go everyday.”

“It’s always different. Sometimes she sings show tunes, sometimes rock, and then sometimes she plays songs that I’ve never heard. I’m pretty sure she writes them.”

“You like her” Laf said as a big grin appeared on their face.

“I’ve never met her”

“Still. Your eyes light up when you talk about her” Laura rolled her eyes “you should go talk to her”

“Someday”

“Today”

“Maybe. Hey, we should start the assignment.” Laura told her friend.

“Yeah you’re right crushes-on-strangers”

 

* * *

 

 

Laura rushed out of her Music Theory class as soon as the bell rang. She gathered her things and made her way to practice room. Just as usual the girl was in there, but instead of the piano she heard the sounds of an electric guitar. She must have been practicing for her Rent audition because Laura immediately recognized the tune.

“Every single day I walk down the street. People say baby so sweet! Ever since puberty everybody stares at me. Boys, girls, I can’t help it baby”

“Wow” Laura thought. She must be audition for Maureen. Laura had no doubt she would get the part. Laura sighed and slid down against the wall. She sat listening to the mystery girl practice. Pretty soon she had moved on to a new piece. It was more of the original song that she had been working on. Laura found the writing process so interesting. Everyday she would come in with a new verse. They all flowed together perfectly.

 

* * *

 

 

“And then you call me on the phone, and you say you wanna talk. You're in too deep, then you slip and you fall. But I got nothing, oh I got nothing, oh I got nothing for you”

Carmilla sat on a stool in her favorite room in the school. She strummed on the guitar and sang the last few words of her song. When she finished she smiled. The song was finally complete. She decided to play it again to work out some of the dynamics. Just as she started to play the introduction her phone rang. She looked at the screen. It was Will calling.

“What do you want?” Carmilla asked.

“Well hello to you too.”

“Why are you calling me Will?”

“What a guy can’t call his sister to chat?”

“Not when it’s us” Carmilla and Will rarely talked unless they wanted something from each other. They used to be close when they were little, but once their dad left everything changed.

“Okay. Don’t get mad.”

“Will” Carmilla said in a warning tone.

“I’m at the police station”

“You’re what!? Will, what did you do?”

“Nothing bad. I just drove a couple of Zeta’s to get some food.”

“Will you are 15! You don’t have a license!”

“Yeah. Look can you just come and get me”

“Alright fine. I’m on my way”. Carmilla hung up the phone and quickly packed up her things.

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on you can do it” Laura told herself “just open the door”Laura started to pace back and force. She thought of the pros and cons on going in. That’s when she realized the music had stopped. She heard muffles of a conversation coming from the inside of the door.

“You know what? This is stupid I should just go” Laura got her backpack and started to walk away. She had barely walked four steps when she changed her mind. “No, I’m going to do it. I need to girl the hell up!” Just as Laura turned around the door opened and the girl rushed out. She was out of the room so fast Laura barely saw her. Laura didn’t see her face but she managed to get a glimpse of dark brown hair. Laura sighed. She would just have to wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Also if you want to follow me on Tumblr to ask questions or to chat or whatever my url is Melchigroff. I post a lot of different stuff so it's not just Carmilla. Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question Laura's been asking gets answered.

When Carmilla woke up the next morning her mom had already left for her trip. Carmilla sighed in relief. Yesterday the police wouldn’t let Will out because Carmilla was minor. When their mom arrived she was worried sick about Will’s well being and then yelled at Carmilla for letting this happen. Carmilla tried to explain she had nothing to do with it, but that just led to a bigger fight between the two Karnstein women.

Carmilla turned over and looked at her clock. 6:45. She groaned and dragged herself out of bed. Carmilla forced herself to get ready for school. She made her way downstairs and made herself a cup of coffee. Carmilla packed her backpack as she drank her it. She decided to bring extra sheet music since she had to stay after school till 7.

Will trotted down stairs and pulled out some Chokoa Crunch for breakfast. “Morning sis” he said. Carmilla grumbled hi and grabbed the box of cereal from her brother. The siblings ate their breakfast in silence.

When they walked through the doors of the school they went their separate ways. Carmilla still had 20 minutes until school started so she decided to go to the practice room. Carmilla sat down at the piano and took out her notebook. It was full of music that she had written. She turned to a fresh page and started playing around on the keys. That’s how her process started. She would play a sequence and write it down if she liked it. When the first bell rang Carmilla only had part of the intro written. She decided against going to class. She had Algebra II first so she wasn’t missing anything worth going to.

She had missed 3 periods and written the chorus and the first verse. Around 2nd period she had gotten frustrated and focused on the lyrics. She was just about to start the 2nd verse when one of the piano teachers walked in with a curly haired red head behind her.

“Excuse me we have this room reserved for a lesson,” The teacher said. Carmilla sat there and stared at the teacher. “Don’t you have class?”

“Oh yeah” Carmilla scrambled to get her things together and made her way out of the room. She checked the time. 4th period just started. She had theatre history. Carmilla had ditched that class multiple times this week and was considering doing it again. She made her way to the library. The library was her second favorite room in the school, the first being the practice room. Carmilla passed by the cafeteria and she could soon see the library sitting in front of her. As she walked towards the glass doors she noticed the principle sitting inside. The principle looked up and locked eyes with her.

 _“Great_ ” she thought. Carmilla knew she would tell her mother that she was ditching. She was already in enough trouble with the whole police incident. As much as she didn’t want to she turned around to head to her theatre history class.

 

* * *

  

Laura sat down at her lunch table, next to Perry. Laura took out a cookie and started nibbling on it. She sat quietly at the table, which was unusual for her.

“Hey Laura are you okay?” Perry asked.

“Oh um yeah” Laura smiled shyly. Laura was mad at herself for not talking to the mystery girl yesterday. She was so close. Why did she have to be such a coward?

“Is this about the girl?” Lafontaine seemed to read Laura’s mind. Danny’s head snapped up from her food.

“What girl?”

“Laura’s secret crush” Laura groaned. Lafonatine went on to explain Laura’s situation. Laura had texted them last night after she almost met her, but was now regretting that.

“Laf!”

“Laura, why didn’t you tell us?” Danny asked.

“I don’t know” Laura shrugged. That was a lie. She knew Danny would become overprotective if she found out. She loved her but sometimes she acted like her dad.

“So are you going back today?” Perry inquired.

“I think so”

“Good now go in and talk to her,” Lafontaine said.

“I’m not sure, guys”

“Oh come on! Aren’t you curious?”

“Of course I am!” Laura defended.

“Then go! You are clearly upset that you didn’t meet her and there is a very simple solution to that problem” Lafontaine pointed out. Laura looked to Perry who gave her an encouraging look. Then she looked at Danny who was looking who gave her a light smile once she noticed Laura was looking at her.

“Okay” Laura said, “Okay yeah. I can do this.” 

 

* * *

 

“I can’t do this” Laura thought. She was standing outside of practice room door. The girl was in there playing some new piece. Laura loudly groaned and dropped her backpack on the ground. It landed with a thunk. “Okay you can do it” She stepped closer to the door. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn’t notice the music had stopped. Laura’s hand was slowly moving its way to the doorknob. “Just open it,” She scolded herself.

Suddenly the door swung open and the girl stood in front of Laura. She was wearing all black and leather. When she saw her face, Laura stood still.

 _"Carmilla”_ Laura thought.

“Do you need something?” She snapped. She had one eyebrow raised.

“Uh yeah! I um I-my book” said Laura struggling to get the words out. She pointed to her textbook, which was sitting on a table across the room. Carmilla looked Laura up and down before stepping aside and gesturing for Laura to get it. As Laura went to fetch get the book, Carmilla made her way back to the piano and sat down on the bench. She watched as Laura struggled to fit the book in her cramped backpack. Laura finally got the book in and turned to Carmilla. Carmilla expected her to leave now but she didn’t. Laura starred at Carmilla, unsure what to do now.

“What?” Carmilla

“Oh uh nothing”

“Okay…bye” Carmilla said anxiously waiting for Laura to leave. She just wanted to play but this girl was making it very hard for her to do so. Laura turned around and started to make her way to the door. As she started to make her way out Carmilla had begun playing piano. As Laura approached the door she froze. She couldn’t just walk away not after finally meeting this girl. She spun around to Carmilla. Carmilla, unaware that Laura had not left yet kept playing.

“You’re really good”

“Why are you still here?” Carmilla said. 

“Um I’m Laura” she said smiling at the broody girl.

“I know. You’re in my Theatre History class, cupcake.” Laura blushed “I’m Carmilla”

The tiny girl grinned, “I know.” She moved closer to Carmilla. “I like that song you were playing” Laura leaned over and saw the sheet music. It was written in pencil with a lot of eraser marks.

“Thanks. I um I wrote it.” Laura’s eyes widened.

“You’re really talented.” Laura stated. “Are you preforming it?” Carmilla shook her head.

“It’s not finished yet. I still have a lot to do” Carmilla hoped Laura would take the hint but she didn’t.

“Maybe I could help you?” Laura offered. Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

“You write music?”

“Oh um no” Carmilla chuckled “but I do write! Um articles, stories, plays, whatever really. I could help you with lyrics”. Laura looked in to Carmilla’s eyes. Carmilla pondered the idea. She had never written with anyone before. She didn’t exactly play well with others.

“I don’t think-"

Laura didn’t hesitate to sit next to Carmilla on the bench. “Why don’t you play what you have so far?” Carmilla starred confused at Laura, who nodded her head, indicating for Carmilla to play. Carmilla started playing and Laura sat in awe. She sounded even better up close. Laura watched Carmilla as she got to the chorus.

“We were so much younger then, reaching for the heavens. We were so much younger then, you were 27” Carmilla sang. Carmilla stopped playing. She didn’t have much of the song yet. She turned to look at Laura. Laura was staring at Carmilla with wide eyes.

“Wow”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura keeps visiting Carmilla and they might even start to become friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been super busy with school but I'm going to try and write a bunch over Thanksgiving break next week. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“So?” Lafontaine asked into their phone. Laura sat on her bed listening to Lafontaine talk.

“I don’t know…”

“Come on, tell me about her!” they urged.

“Who is she?” Laura sighed.

“Okay fine, but don’t tell Danny and Perry.”

“Laura, I don’t want to keep secrets from Perry. She’s my girlfriend and”

“I’ll tell them soon, okay? I just don’t want them to freak out.” Laura interrupted.

“why would they freak out?”

“It’s Carmilla Karnstein” Laura said.

“Actually?”

“Yeah…”

“So did you talk to her?”

“Yeah, we talked and I helped her with her song” Laf chuckled.

“So you like gave her advice and stuff? And you’re still alive?”

“Laf, she’s not that bad” Laura thought back to earlier in the day. She understood why Carmilla had the reputation she did. Laura would try to make a suggestion and Carmilla would make a snarky remark. Other times she liked what Laura came up with. She was rude and she could be obnoxious but she was also very beautiful. Especially when she was singing.

“Well I guess you know her better then I do”

“I’ve talked her like twice”

“Still. Are you going to go again?”

“I think I might”

 

* * *

 

Carmilla walked into the practice room on Friday and was surprised to find Laura sitting at the piano bench.

“Hey” Laura exclaimed when she saw Carmilla enter. Carmilla tentatively put her bag on the floor and walked to the piano.

“Uh hey”

“Are you ready?”

“For what?” Carmilla questioned.

“To continue writing your song,” Laura stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Carmilla scrunched her face in confused.

“You were serious about that?”

“Of course I was” Carmilla stood where she was and looked at the girl.

“Oh sorry!” Laura said moving over to make room for Carmilla on the bench. She patted to empty seat next to her. Carmilla slowly made her way to the bench. She sat down and placed the music in front of them.

“Why don’t we just review what we have?” Laura suggested.

 

* * *

 

Carmilla finished playing the chorus and turned to face Laura. “That was amazing!” Carmilla gave her a small smile. It was now Tuesday and Laura and Carmilla had been working everyday after school since Thursday .

“Hey why don’t we take a break?” Laura suggested.

“Sure”

“So tell me about yourself?”

“What do you mean?”

“What are your interests?” Carmilla starred at Laura blankly “What do you do for fun?”

“Why”

“Cause friends share things about each other and I want to get to know you better”

“ _We’re friends?_ ” Carmilla thought. Carmilla shifted in her seat. She’s never really had a friend. She’d never been too keen on the idea. People annoyed her. She had always preferred to be by herself but yet there was something about Laura. Carmilla looked up at the smaller girl.

“Come on! You must like something. What about…theatre! Do you like theatre?”

“We go to an arts school”

“Oh right, I guess that was a stupid question. But I mean you never know! For all I know you are strictly here for music. Everyone has different interests in different things and I didn’t want to assume”

“Woah breath, cupcake”

“Sorry, I tend to ramble”

“Hadn’t noticed” Carmilla mumbled sarcastically. Carmilla’s phone beeped. It was a text from Will.

_Will: Are you coming home soon? Can you bring me food?_

“Who is that?” “My brother”

“Oh, you have a brother?”

“Yeah, Will. He’s a sophomore”

“Oh he’s a Zeta, right?” Carmilla nodded “It must be so fun to have siblings,” Carmilla snorted.

“What?”

“It’s not that fun, trust me. I have an older sister too.”

“So you’re the middle child?”

“Yeah.” Carmilla’s phone beeped again

_Will: Hello? Food???_

Carmilla rolled her eyes. She looked down at her phone then up at Laura.

“Are you hungry?”

“Starved”

“Great let’s go” Carmilla stood up.

“Where?”

“To get some food” Carmilla took her keys out of her bag and made her way to the door. Laura was stunned. Was Carmilla actually asking her to hang out with her?

“Are you coming or not?” Carmilla asked before heading out the door. Laura stood there with a big smile on her face before running to catch up with Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was really short. Sorry. The next chapter will be longer. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay. I will try to update this soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
